1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting apparatus for a crib, and more particularly to a supporting apparatus provided for steplessly adjusting the height of a bed surface of the crib.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional supporting apparatus for a crib has two legs and a frame. Each leg has a transverse rod, a longitudinal rod and two fixing members. A bottom end of the longitudinal rod is connected to the middle of the transverse rod. The fixing members are symmetrically mounted in the longitudinal rod. Each fixing member has a button and a spring. The button is moveably mounted in the longitudinal rod and protrudes out of the longitudinal rod. The spring is mounted in the longitudinal rod. Two ends of the spring are connected to the button and the longitudinal rod respectively. The frame is moveably mounted on the legs. The frame has two tubes. The tubes are mounted on the longitudinal rods respectively. Each tube has multiple holes. The buttons of the fixing members protrude through the holes of the tubes selectively to adjust the height of a bed surface of the crib.
Furthermore, a curtain can be mounted on the frame of the supporting apparatus. The crib can be put on a side of an adult bed. The curtain is opened to form an opening that faces the adult bed. The height of the bed surface of the crib is adjusted by the fixing members of the supporting apparatus to be close to the height of a bed surface of the adult bed. Therefore, babies can safely move between the crib and the adult bed via the opening.
The height adjustment by the fixing members of the supporting apparatus is operated according to preset steps or stages. After the height of the bed surface of the crib is adjusted by the fixing members of the supporting apparatus, height difference between the bed surface of the crib and the bed surface of the adult bed cannot be completely eliminated. Therefore, babies moving between the crib and the adult bed may be exposed to danger. In addition, the bottom end of the longitudinal rod is connected to the middle of the transverse rod, and the supporting fulcrum of the supporting apparatus is located at the middle of the transverse rod. When the weight loaded on the supporting apparatus is diverged from the supporting fulcrum of the supporting apparatus, the supporting apparatus is prone to topple.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a supporting apparatus for a crib to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.